The present invention pertains to recognition systems and particularly to biometric recognition systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to iris recognition systems.
Related applications may include U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/979,129, filed Nov. 3, 2004, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/655,124, filed Sep. 5, 2003; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/672,108, filed Feb. 7, 2007.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/275,703, filed Jan. 25, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/647,270, filed Jan. 26, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/043,366, filed Jan. 26, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/372,854, filed Mar. 10, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/778,770, filed Mar. 3, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/672,108, filed Feb. 7, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.